<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Month of Love Writing Challenge by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132847">Month of Love Writing Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind'>ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (TV 2019), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>28 days of writing, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Arguing, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Making Up, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggestive Themes, gender neutral reader, unless otherwise stated, writing challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>28 Prompts. 28 Days. 28 Fics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Reader, Caitlin Snow/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells/Reader, Eobard Thawne/You, Harleen Quinzel/Reader, Iris West/Reader, John Constantine/Reader, Kara Danvers/Reader, Kara Zor-El/Reader, Kate Kane/Reader, Ray Palmer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ray Palmer x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "You have a picture of me? On your fridge?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“As much as I appreciate it, you don’t have to stay, Y/N,” Ray said as he slowly lowered himself down onto the sofa with a pained groan, “I can manage by myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So if I left you alone you’d get all the recommended bed rest? Spend two whole weeks not doing a damned thing?” You asked in return, turning to face him with your hands on your hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought. Now, I’m going to put my things up in the spare room then see about lunch, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doing as you’d said, you picked up the case you’d brought in with you and carried it into the spare room Ray had at his place. It hadn’t been the plan to spend two weeks living here, playing nurse, but Ray had gotten hurt saving you, so really it was the least you could do, you thought. Plus you didn’t mind getting to spend all this quality time with him if you were being honest. You didn’t think Ray minded either despite his protests to the contrary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finished with the unpacking, you headed straight back into the kitchen to see what you could cook and take note of what you’d need to buy, but when you got to the fridge, you paused. The silver metal was clean and bare except for one thing pinned to the middle with a magnet. It was a photo. You remembered it being taken last year at a friend’s birthday party when you were all happy and having a great time. Only, it had been a group photo, and the one you were currently looking at wasn’t. You could see the arms of your friends next to you, but the image had been trimmed until it was just you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You plucked it out from under the magnet and went back into the living room where Ray was still in his spot on the sofa, reading something on a tablet. He looked up when you came in. You leaned against the doorway and waved the photo in the air. “You have a picture of me? On your fridge?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Even from a distance you could see Ray’s blush as he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly, “I can explain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m listening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just that…I wanted a reminder of that night.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted a reminder so decided to cut everyone else out of it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Ray stopped, seemed to have a change of heart, and started again, “I only wanted the reminder of you. You looked beautiful,” he admitted quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” So maybe now you were the one with heat rushing to your cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. That’s super creepy, right? Just me having your picture like that! Honestly didn’t think you’d ever be here to see it. You can throw it away if you want. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Ray rambled on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s okay. I just didn’t know you thought that. About me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How could I not? You’re wonderful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dragging your eyes back up from the photo to look at Ray, you offered him a soft smile. “Thank you...I’ve...always thought the same about you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have?” His voice sounded hopeful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah? You’re smart and kind andalsoreallyhandsome,” you said in a rush, completely avoiding his gaze again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a pretty big compliment coming from you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Plenty would disagree with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded and cleared your throat, “I’m...I’m gonna get started on that lunch. Soup okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Good. I’ll....get right on that.” Turning sharply on your heels you left, sliding the doors that joined the rooms together shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing in the kitchen once more you looked down at the photo in your hand for a few moments before returning it to its spot on the fridge once more, a small smile playing on your lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This would be an interesting couple of weeks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caitlin Snow x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "I got a new dress, do you like it?" "I think it'll look better when it's on my floor."</p>
<p>Warnings: Suggestive themes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A quick rap to the door of Harry’s office and you poked your head around the corner, "I'm gonna head off, 'kay?" </p>
<p>Harry looked up from his work at you then to the clock, "So soon?" </p>
<p>"Caitlin is coming over, remember?" </p>
<p>"Right. That was today?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, “Alright. Give her my regards.”</p>
<p>“Will do. There’s some leftover takeout in the fridge, but try to get home sometime this weekend.”</p>
<p>“Yes, mother,” he said, attention already back on his project.</p>
<p>With a roll of your eyes, you left him to it and headed back to the apartment you called home over here on Earth-2. With what Harry paid you, you could afford somewhere nice, right in the heart of Central City, and you did love it, but recently, you’d found it almost too big, too empty, too lonely. </p>
<p>But that was about to change, for a couple of days at least. Since you’d met Caitlin a few months prior after Harry had asked you to accompany him to a whole different Earth, the two of you had taken it in turns visiting each other over stolen weekends. Now it was her turn to visit you, you could hardly contain your excitement. It felt like it had been even longer than normal since you’d last seen each other, and now you were counting down the minutes.</p>
<p>A quick shower and change later, you were waiting ready in your living room when the breach opened, and Caitlin hopped out through it. </p>
<p>“Hey!” You greeted, waiting a second for her to drop her things before going in for a hug.</p>
<p>“Hey yourself,” she said, wrapping her arms around you tightly, “How are you?”</p>
<p>“Better now.” Pulling back a little you pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “You?”</p>
<p>“Same. I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you, too.” You linked your arms behind her neck, not willing to let her go just yet. “I thought maybe we could go out tonight? There’s a new Italian restaurant just opened that’s been getting great reviews.”</p>
<p>Caitlin smiled and nodded, “I’d like that. Can we get in?”</p>
<p>“My boss is Harrison Wells, I can get in anywhere.”</p>
<p>Caitlin chuckled at that, “How is Harry?”</p>
<p>“Good. Working too much like usual, but he says ‘hello’.”</p>
<p>“I’ll pop in and see him before I leave on Monday. Give him a telling off.”</p>
<p>“I’d pay some money to see that.”</p>
<p>“I think a lot of people would.” Caitlin’s arms were still around your waist, and you couldn’t help but smile when you felt soft hands flit under the hem of your shirt, “I got a new dress, do you like it?”</p>
<p>You took a long moment to look Caitlin up and down. The dress did look gorgeous on her, but in your opinion, everything looked good on Caitlin. You smirked, “I think I’ll like better when it’s on my floor.”</p>
<p> Caitlin gasped, cheeks turning bright pink. “Y/N!”</p>
<p>“What? You asked what I thought, and I’d hate not to say the full truth,” you laughed, “but you look beautiful. You always look beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Caitlin smiled bashfully, ducking in for another kiss. It was meant to be chaste, but neither of you found the ability to pull away, and soon you were both moaning softly into each other's mouths, hands roaming everywhere. “Do you think we have some time before we have to go out?” Caitlin asked when you finally broke apart to catch a breath.</p>
<p>“I’d say we have plenty of time. Do you have something in mind?” You teased.</p>
<p>Caitlin’s cheeks were still dusted pink, “Maybe a thing or two. If you want.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I want. I really, really want.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“That was…” Caitlin panted, falling back onto the bed, her hair spread out messily against the white pillow.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” you agreed, in a similar state yourself. After so long apart, that was definitely what you had both needed. You knew you’d have to get up soon if you still wanted to eat out that night, but for the moment you were content to roll onto your side, and admire your stunning girlfriend for a few minutes more. Caitlin’s eyes were closed as she caught her breath, a small happy smile on her lips. It was then that it struck you just how much she meant to you. How much you loved her.</p>
<p>Chewing your lip, you summoned up the courage to ask her what had been on your mind. “Hey, Cait?”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” she responded, eyes fluttering open to look at you.</p>
<p>“You can say no if you want, I won’t mind, really, but, I...I was wondering what your thoughts were on me maybe spending more time on Earth-1? A lot more time.”</p>
<p>“With me?” she asked quietly.</p>
<p>“I don’t have any other reason. If you’d rather I didn’t-”</p>
<p>“No! No, I’d...I’d like that. A lot.”</p>
<p>You breathed a sigh of relief, “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Caitlin rolled onto her side too, so you were facing each other. “I love you, Y’N.”</p>
<p>“I love you too. I didn’t think I could be this happy.”</p>
<p>Caitlin kissed you, pressing your bare bodies together under the sheets. You moaned softly, easily getting lost in her soft lips. “Do you think we could do dinner tomorrow?” She asked quietly, lips trailing down your neck. “I kinda want to stay in tonight.”</p>
<p>You hummed, letting her push you over onto your back again, “Sounds perfect to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. John Constantine x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you"</p>
<p>Warnings: Arguments, swearing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah? What is it?” John asked gruffly as he opened the door, half undressed and beer bottle in hand. <b><br/></b></p>
<p>“I…I…” Taken aback by his roughness you stumbled over your words, “I thought we were going to have dinner? We made plans.”</p>
<p>“Did we?”</p>
<p>“Yeah…earlier in the week, do you not remember?”</p>
<p>John shrugged, “I’ve had a lot on my plate, stuff’s about to slip through.”</p>
<p>“Right. Of course.” Shifting your weight, you rubbed your arms. “It’s not that late, we could still-”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Nah. No offense, luv, but I’m otherwise occupied.”</p>
<p>“Oh…I’ll…I’ll leave you to it, then.”</p>
<p>“Much appreciated.”</p>
<p>You nodded and started to turn away, but at the last moment stopped yourself and quickly stuck your foot out to stop the door sliding shut. “Actually, no. You owe me an explanation.”</p>
<p>“I told you. I’m busy.”</p>
<p>“No. No, that’s bullshit, John. The other day you couldn’t wait to meet for dinner tonight! What happened?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, can’t a bloke have a change of heart?”</p>
<p>“Of course you can, but I…I thought things were going well between us. Like, really well.”</p>
<p>“We’ve all been known to be wrong.”</p>
<p>For a brief second, it looked like John felt bad for the way you flinched, but then it was gone again. “You’re a-”</p>
<p>“A what? A bastard? Hate to break it to ya, luv, but seems you’re the last one to find out.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p>Jerking your foot away you let the door slam shut on him and stormed away. The tears on your cheeks a mix of anger and pain, you stopped only to fabricate a bottle of vodka before locking yourself away in your room to cry harder into it. </p>
<p>Things had been a slow burn with John. There’d been several false starts, but after what had felt like an eternity the two of you had finally gotten your shit together enough to have a few dates. You’d been sure things were going great. You liked John. A lot. More than liked, really. Something he’d found out after a close call on a mission. He’d suggested the sentiment was reciprocated, but he was also an emotionally constipated bastard so you’d never really expected him to either. </p>
<p>This, the way he’d acted tonight had come out of nowhere, and now you doubted everything. Wondered if you’d imagined it all. That stung more than if he’d just come out and said he wanted to end things. </p>
<p>Half a bottle in you decided you didn’t care. That he could go to Hell. A full bottle later you decided that you actually cared a lot and wanted the pain in your heart to stop.</p>
<p>A few days later the pain certainly hadn’t stopped, so you were in the gym, taking your feelings out on a punching bag when someone cleared their throat behind you.</p>
<p>Turning, you were surprised to see John standing there, hands stuffed in his pockets and looking almost sheepish.</p>
<p>“What is it?” you snapped.</p>
<p>John looked at his feet as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Wanted to pop in and see how you were.”</p>
<p>“Just dandy.”</p>
<p>John nodded but didn’t say anything else.</p>
<p>“…If that’s all I have stuff to be doing.”</p>
<p>John started to leave then stopped again. It almost looked like he was in actual physical pain as he wrestled with himself. Finally, he muttered something under his breath and approached you. “I…also wanted to apologize. I was well out of line the other night.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you were,” you said, crossing your arms over your chest. “If you wanted to call it quits you could’ve just come out and said it.”</p>
<p>“I know. That’s the problem, see, I don’t want that.”</p>
<p>“Then why act like such a dick?”</p>
<p>“Because I’m a coward on top of a bastard, ain’t I?”</p>
<p>“I’m not following.”</p>
<p>John sighed, pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and cursed when he found it empty. Tossing the pack away, he settled for just playing with the lighter instead. “You started saying all those things before. Talking about…the feelings you had. For me. And I got scared.”</p>
<p>“So you decided to push me away instead.” You just earned a curt nod in reply and sighed. “Why the change of heart?”</p>
<p>“Because I realized I was being more of a damned fool than usual.”</p>
<p>You chuckled at that, and closed the remaining distance between you, “I wasn’t lying when I said that I loved you, but I am sorry if I said it too soon.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t. Took me right off guard…but not too soon.”</p>
<p>“Is that your way of saying you love me, too, John Constantine?”</p>
<p>John met your eyes and nodded again. “Yeah, luv, it is.”</p>
<p>You smiled and took his hands in your own so he’d cease his fidgeting before he accidentally set himself on fire. “That’s nice to know.”</p>
<p>“That mean I’m forgiven?”</p>
<p>“It does. Try a stunt like that again and I’ll have your balls though, okay?”</p>
<p>John laughed, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, sweetheart.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Eobard Thawne x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "Are you afraid of me?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clock on the wall said it was gone three in the morning, yet you had still to catch a wink of sleep. How could you when your entire world had been turned upside down? When everything you thought you knew had turned out to be a lie? What Wells…Thawne…whatever his name was had done to you all…the long con he’d played to trick you into doing his whim…it hurt. It hurt more than you could put words to. He’d betrayed your trust, your loyalty, your- no, you couldn’t let yourself continue thinking about that.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>Staring into the third drink of the night, you contemplated what you should do. Just sitting on your sofa wasn’t helping to stop your thoughts spiraling, and it wasn’t helping catch him either.</p>
<p>You were just considering giving up and heading back to S.T.A.R Labs to see if there was any aid you could lend your powers to when you felt it. The hair on your arms standing up, followed by the whiskey in your glass floating upwards a split second later. You had time to pull in a breath before the liquid splashed back down and a bolt of red lightning sped into your apartment. </p>
<p>Cyan energy crackled in your palm as you bolted to your feet, ready to attack as the Reverse-Flash came to a standstill across the coffee table from you.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here? What do you want?” You snapped, the blue glowing brighter as it wound its way up your forearm.</p>
<p>Out of all the things you’d expected to happen, what he did next never came close to making it on the list. He raised one arm, palm flat and facing you, and with the other, reached up to pull back his cowl. It was impossible to describe what you felt, seeing the face of the man you’d trusted in the suit of a man you knew to be evil. You wanted to cry, you wanted to yell, you wanted to throw up…you wanted to go to him. </p>
<p>“I’m not here to hurt you, Y/N,” he said, both hands raised now. “I wanted to see you.”</p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“Because you’re the one I need to explain myself to. You’re the one I need to understand.”</p>
<p>“I understand perfectly. You lied to all of us, used us to get what you want.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Despite already knowing, hearing the admission hit like a blow to the stomach. “But there is more to it than that.” He started to move around the table towards you. You moved backward away from him. He stopped. “Are you afraid of me?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” There was no point in lying. He’d always known when you were lying.</p>
<p>“I give you my word, I’m not here to fight tonight.”</p>
<p>“Your word doesn’t mean anything anymore, Harr-”</p>
<p>“Eobard. My name is Eobard Thawne.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Then say it.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>He started walking forwards again, and you kept stepping back. Further and further until you collided with the wall and he was just inches from you. You could’ve hit him with a blast. He was fast, but you were strong. You couldn’t beat him by yourself, but you could buy yourself a few seconds to get away. You felt the crackle at your fingertips. He glanced down, then back up, meeting your gaze. The energy faded. You couldn’t do it. </p>
<p>His lips tugged up into a half-smile. “It seems we are incapable of hurting each other.”</p>
<p>“Except you’ve already caused more harm than anything you could do tonight.”</p>
<p>He actually looked remorseful. “Despite everything I never wanted to cause you pain.”</p>
<p>“You say that yet give me no reason to believe you.”</p>
<p>“You used to trust me.”</p>
<p>“That was before you lied about everything.”</p>
<p>“Not everything.” The words came out a whisper, and despite yourself, your heart fluttered a little at them.</p>
<p>Licking your suddenly too dry lips, his eyes tracked the movement. “I used to think there was something between us.”</p>
<p>When he smiled, it was familiar. The same one you’d shared in private so many times. “There was. There still is. My feelings for you were the one thing I was always truthful about.”</p>
<p>“I wish I could believe those words were true.”</p>
<p>“Then don’t listen to my words, listen to my actions.” Then his lips were pressing against yours, a hand cupping your cheek to draw you closer. You put a hand to his chest with half an idea to push him away, but all you did was leave it resting there, fingers digging into the yellow material as you pressed back into the kiss.</p>
<p>When you broke apart he stayed close, hovering a hair’s breadth away.</p>
<p>“Harr-,” you stopped yourself, swallowed, then, “Eobard.”</p>
<p>Eobard smiled again, thumb brushing over your cheekbone. “Y/N.”</p>
<p>“What happens now?”</p>
<p>“I’m too close to my goal to give up now. Help me get what I want and then we can leave together.”</p>
<p>“They’re my friends, I won’t hurt them.”</p>
<p>“Then persuade them. Persuade them to help me and no one else need get hurt.”</p>
<p>“Do you mean that?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>You took a breath, knowing what you needed to do, and nodded. “Alright.”</p>
<p>Eobard kissed your forehead and you could feel the smile against your skin. “I always knew I could count on you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kate Kane x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "I never meant to hurt you"</p>
<p>Warnings: Discussions of injuries and break ups</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content post-text">
  <p><b><br/></b>You groaned quietly as you slowly came back into consciousness. Everywhere hurt, even the roots of your hair it felt like. What happened was a blur. A loud bang. The floor collapsing. Falling. Screaming. A figure in black and red grabbing you, pulling you, calling your name, and saying you were going to be okay. Then nothing.<b><br/></b></p>
  <p>“Y/N?” A voice you knew all too well said from somewhere off to your side.</p>
  <p>Turning your head towards the sound, you saw the one and only Kate Kane, your ex-girlfriend sitting next to your hospital bed, looking more concerned than you’d ever seen her. “What are you doing here?” You asked, voice hoarse.</p>
  <p>“I’m still your emergency contact.”</p>
  <p>“Oh.” You shifted uncomfortably, feeling everything twinge. “Sorry.”</p>
  <p>“Don’t worry about it. How are you feeling?” She asked, leaning forward and placing a careful hand on your forearm.</p>
  <p>The flinch was automatic as you jerked away from her touch. “Don’t. Don’t pretend you care, Kate.”</p>
  <p>“But I do. I never meant to hurt you.”</p>
  <p>“You had a funny way of showing it, breaking up on our anniversary and all.”</p>
  <p>Kate looked down. “I know. I wish I could’ve handled it better, but I had to do it then.”</p>
  <p>“…'Had to'? What- actually, whatever. I don’t care. I’m hurting and I’m tired, Kate. I don’t have the energy to hash it out.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah…” You knew the slight crack in Kate’s voice all too well, and in times past you would’ve done anything to make it go away. For now, though, you turned your head away and closed your eyes as she stood. “You’re strong, Y/N. You’ll be okay.”</p>
  <p>The words. The tone of voice. They struck something inside you immediately. You’d heard them once tonight already, only they weren’t said by Kate. It had been- holy shit.</p>
  <p>Kate was gone when you opened your eyes, but the thought lingered on.</p>
  <p>You tried to get it out of your head. Attempted to convince yourself, that you were wrong. You were barely conscious when Batwoman rescued you; it would be exceptionally easy to misremember the way the words of comfort had sounded. Your injuries, the fact that despite everything you were still in love with Kate, any of it could be used to explain a trick of the brain like that. Yet, as you lay in your hospital bed with no other option than to think it over, the more convinced you became that you were right. It would explain so many of Kate’s unexplained absences and injuries, maybe even why she broke up with you.</p>
  <p>The same day you were released from the hospital, you decided you wanted answers.</p>
  <p>Kate answered on the third knock, still dressed in her sleep clothes that consisted of an oversized t-shirt and shorts, despite it being gone midday. Seeing you, she gaped for a moment. You didn’t give her a chance to speak.</p>
  <p>“I know, Kate,” you said softly. “I know who you are.”</p>
  <p>“Y/N-”</p>
  <p>“No more lies. I deserve the truth.”</p>
  <p>Kate hesitated, chewing her lip for a few seconds before stepping aside to let you in. “How did you find out?” She asked once the door was locked again. </p>
  <p>“Your voice. You said the same thing pulling me out of that building as you did at the hospital. That, and all the weird shit from our relationship. It kind of just clicked into place.”</p>
  <p>Nodding, Kate tried to keep her expression neutral but you could still see the wariness in her eyes. “I wanted to tell you-”</p>
  <p>“Then why didn’t you? Did you not trust me?”</p>
  <p>“No! Of course, I trusted you. I still trust you, Y/N! With my life! But knowing I’m Batwoman would’ve put you in even more danger than you already were!”</p>
  <p>“What danger could a bartender possibly be in?”</p>
  <p>“More than you know. There were people who wanted to hurt me, as Kate, by hurting you. That’s why I broke up with you when I did. If I’d waited until I could take them all down as Batwoman…it may have been too late.”</p>
  <p>“And did you?” You asked, “Did you take them all down?”</p>
  <p>“Enough that the ones left on the run won’t pose a threat.”</p>
  <p>You nodded, quickly brushing away the few tears on your cheeks, and sniffed. “Why didn’t you come back to me, then?”</p>
  <p>“Because I’d already hurt you so damned much, and I had no idea if I would ever have to again or not. Being with me as Kate or Batwoman was too much of a risk.”</p>
  <p>“That should’ve been my choice to make.”</p>
  <p>“I was just trying to keep you safe.”</p>
  <p>“And I believe you. But you still should’ve told me.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah.” Kate sighed as she ran her fingers through her short hair. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry. I’ve missed you every day.” </p>
  <p>“I’ve missed you, too. I still love you, Kate.”</p>
  <p>Kate was crying with you and she laughed through her tears as she approached you. “And I love you.”</p>
  <p>You reached up to wipe the tears from her face, “What happens now?” you whispered.</p>
  <p>“Whatever you want. But if you stay, you’ll-”</p>
  <p>“Be in danger, I know. But I think it’ll be worth it. Getting to spend any amount of time with you will be worth it.”</p>
  <p>Kate smiled, taking your face in her hands and pressing your foreheads together. “I love you,” she said again.</p>
  <p>Resting your hands over hers, you returned the smile. “I love you, too. Always.”</p>
</div><div class="post-meta">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bruce Wayne x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "Don't be scared, I'm right here"</p>
<p>Warnings: kidnapping, hurt/comfort</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The concrete floor was unrelentingly hard, the cold seeping through your clothes and into your skin, making you shiver no matter how much you curled in on yourself. And it was so dark. You couldn’t even see your hand in front of your face. You weren’t sure if that was for the best or not. This way you couldn’t see what state the cell was in, and if the stench was anything to go by, it was bad. Yet it made the crippling loneliness and fear even worse. Trapped alone in the darkness, everything felt hopeless. Like you were going to be locked away in here forever. Trapped and alone, never to go home and see the ones you loved again.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>There was some movement outside. The walls were too thick to hear anything properly, but you could muffled shouts and what you thought were hurried footsteps. There was definitely a yell. And then, silence.</p>
<p>You stayed stock still, staring into the darkness, breaths coming in short sharp pants, and unsure if you dared hope that rescue had arrived or if it was all your imagination. </p>
<p>The door burst open, flooding the cell with bright light. You flinched away from it with a whimper, heart thundering in your chest as heavy footsteps approached.</p>
<p>“Don’t be scared, I’m right here,” a voice you knew all too well said.</p>
<p>Opening your eyes, you saw Batman kneeling in front of you. Relief flooding through you, a sob wracked your body seconds before you flung yourself at him. He caught you, engulfing you in his arms. </p>
<p>“Did they hurt you?” He asked.</p>
<p>You shook your head.</p>
<p>“Good. The police are on their way, I’m going to have them take you to the hospital to get checked over, anyway.”</p>
<p>“No! No, please. I just want to go home.” You pulled back to look at him, then added quietly, “Please, Bruce.”</p>
<p>You saw him cave behind the cowl, and he nodded. “Okay.”</p>
<p>Bruce helped you up, and when you wobbled on bare feet, picked you up into his arms. He carried you back out through the building, past the people who had taken you in an attempt to blackmail Bruce Wayne and were now unconscious and tied up, and settled you into the Batmobile. </p>
<p>Red and blue flashing lights could be seen approaching in the mirror as he drove off. </p>
<p>You didn’t say much on the journey back, and Bruce didn’t pry. Just having his presence next to you, knowing you were safe now, was enough. </p>
<p>The moment Bruce helped you out of the car, Alfred was there, fussing over you insisting he at least give your scrapes and bruises a once over. You didn’t want to but with your energy draining fast, you couldn’t muster up an argument against it either, so you let him. You drew the line when he pushed for you to join him in the kitchen for a meal. </p>
<p>“I just want to shower,” you said quietly. </p>
<p>Bruce and Alfred exchanged a look, but then Bruce nodded. “Alright. I’ll get changed and come up in a few minutes, okay?" </p>
<p>"Yeah. Thank you.” You let Bruce help you down off the table you’d been perched on, smiling softly when he pressed a kiss to your forehead along with it, then headed upstairs. </p>
<p>The shower felt like heaven. It hadn’t been more than a couple of days, but it felt like years since you’d last had steaming hot water wash over you. Leaning against the shower wall, you watched the dirt and grime swirl down the drain, feeling the last of the adrenaline you’d been running on go with it. You were exhausted, probably more so than you’d ever been before. It took everything you had to finish washing and step out from under the water again. </p>
<p>Bruce was in your bedroom waiting when you exited the shower. He’d been sitting on the bed, but after taking one look at you he was back on his feet and wrapping his arms around your body. Sinking into the embrace, Bruce took your weight with ease, supporting you even as he enveloped you. It was better now, without the tough exterior of the Batsuit in the way. </p>
<p>“Bruce,” you whispered, voice cracking. </p>
<p>“I’m here, Y/N, you’re safe.”</p>
<p>“I know. I was so scared, I thought-" </p>
<p>"I’ll always find you,” Bruce cut in, knowing what you were thinking, “always.”</p>
<p>Sniffling, you looked up at him with a tired smile. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too. You’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I will. But I don’t know how long it’ll take.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter, I’ll be with you every step of the way.”</p>
<p>Your smile widened slightly, still wary but more at ease. “I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bruce Wayne x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "I'm not going anywhere"</p>
<p>Warnings: None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn’t know what to expect when you turned up unannounced at Wayne Manor. The plan wasn’t thought through at all, really. But you were fed up with Bruce brushing you off, and determined to finally get some answers whether they were off him or Alfred. The moment Alfred opened the door you knew your suspicions had been right, that Bruce was hiding something from you despite his protests that he wasn’t. Instead of the warmth you were usually greeted with, the butler seemed entirely impassive as he regarded you.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>“Mx. Y/L/N, we weren’t expecting you.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen much of Bruce in a few days, I thought we could spend the evening together,” you replied, trying to come across as cheery as possible.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid Master Bruce has yet to return for the night. He’s been taking care of some urgent business at Wayne Enterprises.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well, tomorrow’s Saturday and I don’t have any plans, I could just wait here for him?”</p>
<p>“It will likely be late when he comes home. I’ll pass on that you called and have him phone you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Charming your way in wasn’t going to work, then, so you decided to change tack. “Alfred, I know Bruce isn’t at Wayne Enterprise, I’ve been there once today already, and he was absent.”</p>
<p>Alfred’s jaw clenched, “Master Bruce isn’t in,” he reiterated.</p>
<p>“Then tell me where he is so I can go to him, or let me in so I can wait. I know he’s keeping something from me, you both are, I deserve to know the truth.”</p>
<p>He softened a little at that, “….Anything Bruce has kept from you has been for your own well being, Mx. Y/N.”</p>
<p>“I should be the one to decide that.”</p>
<p>“And if you don’t like what you find out?”</p>
<p>“Then we were never meant to be, and we’ll be better off apart.”</p>
<p>Alfred sighed, obviously warring with himself.</p>
<p>“Please, Alfred. Nothing can be worse than what’s been going through my head.”</p>
<p>That seemed to make him cave. Nodding, Alfred stepped aside to let you in. “I’ll let him know you’re here and need to speak with him, however, I don’t know how long it’ll take him to return. He might be busy.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere, I’ve got all night.”</p>
<p>Alfred nodded again, “Please, make yourself at home, and I’ll return when I can.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Hanging up your coat, you made your way to the main sitting room while Alfred disappeared….somewhere. Now that you had him on your side, you felt more nervous than ever. Alfred agreeing that Bruce should tell you the truth meant that there was no way Bruce would be able to worm his way out of it now. Tonight really was the night you were going to find out everything, and you were scared. You trusted Bruce enough to believe he wasn’t going out with the latest hot model in secret, but it also felt like there weren’t many other options. </p>
<p>Time dragged on as you watched the old clock gradually tick into a new hour again and again until eventually, Alfred reappeared in the doorway. “Master Bruce has returned. If you’ll follow me I’ll take you to him.”</p>
<p>“Alright. I didn’t hear him come in.”</p>
<p>“He arrived through…a different entrance,” Alfred explained, taking you out of the sitting room and through the manor, before coming to a stop in front of a grandfather clock tucked away in an out of the way study. “Master Bruce thought it best if you saw for yourself.”</p>
<p>“See what?” The question was barely spoken when you heard a click and the clock swing forward to reveal a space behind it. </p>
<p>“It’s a lift. Step on and I’ll send you down,” Alfred said.</p>
<p>You hesitated, not entirely loving the idea of stepping onto a mysterious elevator to descend into a mysterious location, but you trusted Alfred too, so walked through the gap and onto the metal within. </p>
<p>It jolted a little as it began to move, the air growing colder and damper as it took you down. At first, it was dark, and then-</p>
<p>You couldn’t begin to describe the cave. The size of it alone was almost unimaginable, but that barely scraped the surface. The gigantic computer, the black car, the various other tech quietly chirping away. There was a whole base down here. And amongst it all stood a figure you’d only ever seen on the news.</p>
<p>The elevator came to a stop, and warily, you got off, slowly walking towards the looming figure standing in the middle of the cave.  </p>
<p>Batman stood still, observing you closely as you approached. He didn’t say a word as he raised his hands and removed the cowl obscuring his face. </p>
<p>“Bruce.” The name was quiet, barely audible as you stared at your boyfriend. </p>
<p>“Y/N.”</p>
<p>“You’re-? Of all the things I imagined, this didn’t even make the list.”</p>
<p>“That was the way I wanted it.” Bruce finally took a step forward, closing the distance you’d left between you. </p>
<p>Slowly, you reached out and touched the suit, just to prove to yourself that you weren’t hallucinating. Bruce let you, then even brought a gloved hand up to rest over yours. You had too many questions, but there was only one that mattered for now. “Did you keep this a secret because you didn’t trust me, or because you thought it’d put me in danger?”</p>
<p>“I can count the number of people I fully trust, on one hand, Y/N, and you’re on it. I always knew this was a secret you could keep, but I didn’t want to scare you away, and yes, knowing could put you in danger.”</p>
<p>That was all you needed to hear. You smiled at him and brought your free hand to his face. “It'll take more than this to scare me away, and when I have Batman on my side, I know I’ll be safe. Thank you, for telling me.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t give us much choice,” Bruce chuckled, “Alfred told me you were quite stubborn.”</p>
<p>“Would you love me if I wasn’t?”</p>
<p>“I’d love you no matter what.”</p>
<p>“Just as I’d love you no matter what, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Harry Wells x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "I can't sleep, can I stay here?"</p>
<p>Warnings: None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rolling over once again with an annoyed moan, you glanced at the clock. 1am. You’d been trying for hours now to get to sleep, and despite how exhausted you were after several long weeks of non-stop action, it seemed you couldn’t quite get your brain to switch off. It didn’t help that the space next you, that should’ve been occupied, was empty.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>Harry had said he’d come to bed once he was finished with a project, but that had been hours ago, and despite the two of you sharing a bed being a more recent development, you missed having them there. You couldn’t help but think that it’d be far easier to fall asleep if you had his presence and warmth surrounding you.</p>
<p>With a sigh, you heaved yourself up out of bed, pulled on your robe, and headed downstairs. It was pointless just laying in bed, tossing and turning. You walked quietly through the silent house, making a beeline to Harry’s private workshop. The light was on and the door open, and when you peered around the edge, you saw him tinkering away ast his desk with his back to you. For a moment you watched him, smiling softly. Then you knocked gently at the door frame.</p>
<p>Harry’s head shot up immediately, dropping his tool so he could swivel. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, I’m fine, Hare. Just…wondering if you’d be coming to bed soon?”</p>
<p>Harry ran his fingers through his hair, messing it even more as he looked back over his shoulder. “Probably not, I need to finish this. It’s late?”</p>
<p>“One.”</p>
<p>“Might have time to catch a couple of hours.”</p>
<p>You nodded, deflating slightly. His work was important, but the selfish part of you wanted to feel those strong arms around your waist, and you didn’t like the idea of going back to a lonely bed. </p>
<p>Harry was still watching you. “Are you sure everything’s okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Just….I can’t sleep, can I stay here?” You asked, gesturing to the chair Harry had in the corner.</p>
<p>He followed your gaze then looked back and nodded. “Of course.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. I’m going to make some tea, do you want anything?”</p>
<p>“Coffee would be good.”</p>
<p>“You got it.”</p>
<p>Leaving, you headed to the kitchen to make up the drinks for you both, and collect a book from one of Harry’s extensive bookshelves. When the drinks were done and with a book under your arm, you went back to the workshop, placing Harry’s coffee down in a free spot on the desk, and stealing a kiss to his cheek. It earned you a soft smile and quiet ‘thank you’. That done, you settled yourself on the chair, and flicked the book open.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the comfiest chair and you weren’t in the comfiest position, but if it allowed you to be close to Harry, you were happy to put up with it. You could’ve told him the truth, that you knew you’d only be able to sleep if he was close, and were almost certain he’d drop everything and take you to bed if you did. But that was it. You didn’t want him to drop everything, and your relationship was still new enough that you didn’t want to risk coming across needy. Harry didn’t do neediness. He might put up with it once or twice, but if he thought it’d become a regular thing, he’d bolt. In truth it likely wouldn’t become a regular occurrence. Even if you did prefer falling asleep in his arms, most of the time you could do without it. Hell, you had to with the lives you led. It wasn’t worth the risk though. No, you’d rather stay silent. Just being in close proximity to him was enough.</p>
<p>You were so busy dwelling on your thoughts that you stopped reading the book altogether and were simply staring off into the distance. You didn’t even notice. You also didn’t notice Harry stop working and turning to watch you. </p>
<p>“Y/N.” Your name snapped you out of it.</p>
<p>Clearing your throat, you met his eyes with a smile. “Mmm?”</p>
<p>“Are you ready to tell me what’s wrong yet?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. I really just couldn’t sleep.”</p>
<p>“After the week you’ve had I expected you to sleep like the dead.”</p>
<p>You chuckled softly. “Yeah, me too. Just can’t seem to unwind, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Is there anything I can do?”</p>
<p>You paused for a second then shook your head. “No. I’ll be okay, go back to your work.”</p>
<p>You could feel every scrap of Harry’s razor sharp genius as he studied you. He extended his hand. “Come here.”</p>
<p>“Hare-”</p>
<p>“Come here.”</p>
<p>You set the book down and made your way over to him. The instant you were in reach, Harry’s arms wrapped around you and pulled you down so you were sitting sideways across the lap. “Let me help you, atom.”</p>
<p>You smiled up at him, already feeling your muscles start to relax. “There really isn’t anything you can do. I just…I missed being close to you. Guess I couldn’t unwind without you.”</p>
<p>“You could’ve told me.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to bother you.”</p>
<p>“You could never bother me.” Harry smiled back down at you as he kissed your forehead. “What if we stayed like this for a little while?”</p>
<p>“This is perfect, but what about your work?”</p>
<p>“I can do both.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Positive.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” you hummed, nuzzling into his neck. </p>
<p>You felt Harry kiss your temple. “You’re welcome,” he said, scooting back closer to his desk to resume his work. </p>
<p>A few minutes of blissful silence passes, and with each second you relaxed more and more to the point you could almost feel sleep calling. Almost. You knew exactly what you needed to push yourself over. “What’re you working on?” You asked sleepily.</p>
<p>“Want me to bore you to sleep with the details?” Harry chuckled, the laughter rumbling through his chest to make you melt even more against him.</p>
<p>“Mmm, no. But I like listening to you talk. It’s soothing.”</p>
<p>“How can I say no to flattery like that?”</p>
<p>“You spoil me.”</p>
<p>“You’re worth it.”</p>
<p>Masking your embarrassment by hiding your face more against his neck, you closed your eyes as Harry started to explain what he was building. You didn’t understand any of what he was saying, but that didn’t matter. Just listening to him did the trick. </p>
<p>It soothed away the last of the tension, and soon, you were sound asleep, tucked away safely in the arms of the man you adored.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Iris West x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "Go back to bed"</p>
<p>Warnings: Discussion of death and grief</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe?” You called quietly, feet sinking into the soft carpet as you walked down the hallway towards the dim light coming from the living room. There was no answer, but as you approached the doorway you heard the quiet sob, and your heart broke. You saw the figure huddled on the sofa, and walked over. “Babe?” You called again, not wanting to startle them too much.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>Iris stiffened immediately, quickly wiping her face before looking up at you. “Hey,” she said, her smile forced, “what’re you doing up?”</p>
<p>“I woke up to find my girlfriend wasn’t next to me like she was supposed to be. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Go back to bed and I’ll join you when I’ve finished organizing these team training exercises. “</p>
<p>“And crying by yourself.” You rounded the sofa and sat next to her. “I’m right here, Iris. You aren’t alone.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’m fine, babe.”</p>
<p>“No,” you said, reaching out to take Iris’ hands in yours, “you’re not.”</p>
<p>Iris looked down at your joined hands for a long moment, “Every time I try to sleep I see them both. They’re gone because of me.”</p>
<p>“None of what happened was your fault.”</p>
<p>“H.R took my place, if he hadn’t, he’d-”</p>
<p>“And you’d be gone. I miss him, too, but you didn’t ask him to do what he did, that was his choice alone. You can’t blame yourself.”</p>
<p>“That’s easier said than done.”</p>
<p>“I know.” You shifted, wrapping your arms around her, and smiling softly when she leaned into your embrace. “You don’t have to get through this by yourself. We’re all here for you.”</p>
<p>You felt Iris shake her head against your shoulder, “I don’t want the others knowing. I’m meant to be leading them, they need to believe I’m strong.”</p>
<p>“We all already know you’re strong. But I understand. Just know that you still have me, and I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>“I know. Thank you, Y/N. I honestly don’t know if I could do all this without you.”</p>
<p>“You can do anything you set your mind to, I know you can. You’re strong and brave and kind and smart, and I’m the luckiest person in the world to get to call you mine. I’ll remind you of that every single day if I have to, just like you did with me.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t-”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“You did. Last year, when Barry lost his powers and left me designated superhero, remember? I thought I’d messed up and people got hurt because of it, but you spent months reminding me that no one could’ve prevented it.”</p>
<p>“Because it was true.”</p>
<p>“It was. And what I’m saying is true, too. You’re amazing, Iris, and H.R choosing to take your place, and Barry messing with the Speedforce was not your fault.”</p>
<p>Iris shifted to look up at you. Her smile was tired and sad, but at least this time it was genuine. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” you said, returning the smile. “I love you, Iris West.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Iris settled back down in your embrace, her arms finding their way around your waist.</p>
<p>The two of you stayed like that for hours, neither of you sleeping, but not speaking either, content to just be together and watch the flames of the faux-fire crackle in front of you. Eventually, though, the darkness on the other side of the curtain began to fade, replaced by early morning light creeping through. </p>
<p>“C’mon, come with me,” you said, gently prodding Iris into moving.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” She asked, putting on the thick cardigan you passed her.</p>
<p>“Up.” Grabbing a blanket in one arm, you took her hand with your free one and led her out of your apartment, and up the stairs to the roof.</p>
<p>Taking Iris to the edge, you stood behind her and wrapped the blanket around you both. “Look,” you whispered, gesturing towards the horizon and the rising sun.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>“It is, just like you.” You pressed a soft kiss to her neck. “And it’s proof that no matter how dark things get, the light will always return.”</p>
<p>There was silence a moment, but then you got what you’d hoped for. Iris chuckled quietly. “That’s so cheesy!” She laughed, turning in your arms and looping her own around your shoulders. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but it made you smile, so it’s worth the cringe.”</p>
<p>Iris kissed you, then, both of you engulfed in the warmth of the blanket and the light of the sun. “I love you,” she murmured against your lips.</p>
<p>“And I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kara Danvers x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "I've waited for this moment for a long time"</p><p>Warnings: None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey!” Kara’s face lit up when she opened her door.<b><br/></b></p><p>“Hey yourself,” you greeted back, taking a step forward for a quick kiss, before holding up the bag you were carrying. “I brought potstickers.”</p><p>Kara squeed, bouncing as she let you in. “You’re the best!”</p><p>“I do try,” you laughed, setting the bag down at the kitchen island. “So, is there a special reason you asked me over, or did you just want to see my wonderful self?”</p><p>“I always want to see you.” Kara wrapped her arms around your shoulders so she could kiss you properly for a moment. When she pulled back, she was still smiling while she played with the short hairs at the back of your neck, but also seemed more serious. “But, there is something I need to talk to you about.”</p><p>“Okay... Kara-”</p><p>“It’s nothing bad!” She cut in, apparently sensing your immediate nerves. “I don’t think it’s bad, anyway. It’s not bad for me. I don’t...I don’t know what it’ll be for you...I hope it’s not bad…”</p><p>“If you think it’ll be fine, it will be,” you said, stopping her before she could ramble any more. </p><p>Kara let out a long breath and nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Come with me.” Sliding her hands down your arms, she clasped one of your hands and guided you over to her couch. “Do you want something to drink first...or...or anything?”</p><p>“I’m good.” You patted the spot next to you, “C’mon, tell me what’s up.”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Kara laughed nervously, tucking some hair behind her ear. “I’ve waited for this moment for a long time. Well, not that long but it feels that way, you know? Like it’s only been a few months but it seems like it’s been forever. And now it’s here! It’s time!”</p><p>“Kara-”</p><p>“Right! I know, I’m rambling.” Kara took a deep breath, looked down at her hands for a moment, then back up at you. “You know I like you, right? Like, a lot. A lot a lot.”</p><p>“I know. I feel the same about you.”</p><p>Kara beamed, “And that’s why I want to tell you this now. I want us to last, but you need to know this. I wasn’t sure if I should do it now or wait, or if it was a good idea at all, but my cousin, he went through a similar thing and he said I should say, so I am. I’m going to tell you!”</p><p>“And I’m listening, love. You can tell me anything.”</p><p>“I know.” Kara reached across and grasped your hands again. “I’ve always tried to be open with you, Y/N, but there’s a part of my life, a big part, that I’ve just not been able to talk about. I...I needed to be sure this was going somewhere.”</p><p>You nodded, entirely confused, “Okay…”</p><p>“Y/N...I’m...I’m Supergirl.”</p><p>“You’re…” You stared dumbly at her. Kara? Your sweet, goofy clutz of a girlfriend was Supergirl?  Like, okay yeah, you could see the similarities appearance-wise, but everything else? You could hardly imagine Kara fighting aliens. “You’re Supergirl? The same Supergirl we see flying around the city, saving people, beating up bad guys, and stuff?”</p><p>Kara nodded, “That’s me!”</p><p>“I-” It wasn’t that you didn’t believe her, just that you could hardly wrap your mind around it. </p><p>“I can prove it.”</p><p>“Wh-” Before you could finish forming the question Kara disappeared in a blur and when she returned, gone was the cute yellow dress she’d been wearing. Now she stood in front of you in an outfit you’d only ever seen on TV.</p><p>You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the emblem on her chest, the exact one you and every person in National City could recognize anywhere, and slowly, it all finally clicked into place. </p><p>Standing, you met Kara’s eyes again. She was chewing her lip as she watched you, uncertainty clear in her eyes. Carefully, you reached out, feeling the blue material under your fingers when you touched her shoulder. </p><p>“I always knew you were super...but I never fathomed you were this super.”</p><p>Kara chuckled, but the nervousness hadn’t dissipated. “What are you thinking?”</p><p>“That...that I’m honored you were willing to trust me with this.”</p><p>“I’ve always known that I could trust you, but you see why I couldn’t just come straight out with it.”</p><p>“Yeah...I do. I’d have done the same if I weren’t a bog-standard average human.”</p><p>“Nothing about you is average, Y/N.”</p><p>You matched her smile. “I can’t believe I’m dating Supergirl. Take that high school bullies!”</p><p>Bringing a hand up to cup your cheek, Kara drew you closer. “Are you okay with this? Really?”</p><p>“I am. Nothing’s changed except I’m even more proud of you than I was before.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Kara pressed her forehead against yours, the two of you sharing a breath. “I’m glad this is finally out in the open.”</p><p>“So am I.” You kissed her, then grinned playfully. “Mostly because I don’t have to hide how big a crush I’ve had on Supergirl for years anymore.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Kara said teasingly.</p><p>“I mean, that shirt does wonderful things for your arms.”</p><p>“My arms? And I thought you liked me for my charm and upbeat attitude.”</p><p>“Those too. But mostly your arms.”</p><p>Kara laughed loudly, embracing you in said arms until you flush to her body. “I think you should show me just how much you like them, then.”</p><p>“It’d be my pleasure.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Harley Quinn x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "You're a monster"</p>
<p>Warnings: Canon-typical violence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sharp, stinging pain yanked you into consciousness. You groaned, disoriented, vision blurry and mouth feeling drier than a desert. Slowly, the figure in front of you came into focus.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>Oh, you were so fucked.</p>
<p>“Ahh, sleeping beauty finally awake! I was afraid you were going to miss all the fun!” The Joker’s breath stank as he leaned in, face barely an inch from your own.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” You whispered, trying to keep the fear out of your voice even as the dread sank like a stone in your stomach. </p>
<p>“Only to teach Harley a little lesson. She’s mine, and no one else’s.”</p>
<p>“Harley doesn’t belong to anyone.”</p>
<p>“She belongs to me!”</p>
<p>“You’re a monster!”</p>
<p>A hand anchored in your hair, yanking it, and your head back painfully. Joker was even closer now, grin wide and toothy as he loomed over you. “What gave it away?”</p>
<p>You spat at him. Joker backhanded you, leaving your head spinning. </p>
<p>“If I were you, I’d be hoping Harley cares more about your survival than you do. Otherwise- BANG!” He laughed at your flinch and pulled back to gesture at the clock on the wall opposite you. “Tick tock goes the clock, she has until the top of the hour to come claim you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need that long, Joker!” A voice with a familiar Brooklyn accent called, seconds before a figure jumped down from the rafters and landed in front of you. Harley walked forward, baseball bat raised, “Let them go! They ain’t got nothin’ to do with you!”</p>
<p>“Ah but they do, Harls! They thought they could come sauntering into your life and take you away from me!”</p>
<p>“You dumped me!”</p>
<p>“And now I want you back!” Joker pulled a gun from his pocket and pressed it flush against your temple. “And since I’m such a kind, generous beau, I’ll make you a deal. Come back to me, willingly, and I’ll leave your little plaything go on their merry way. Don’t, and, well-” He clicked off the safety. </p>
<p>“I’m through with you! I’m done with your lyin’ and manipulatin’! I ain’t yours no more!” Harley yelled, gesturing wildly with her bat. “Now let them go!”</p>
<p>“Geez, I knew you were stupid, but could I have made it any more clearer? The only way they’re getting out of here on their own two feet is if you come back into my warm loving embrace.”</p>
<p>Harley looked away from him and at you instead, “I’m sorry, doll. Ya know I can’t…”</p>
<p>“I know,” you whispered, fighting back the tears. You didn’t want Harley’s last memory to be of you crying. “Keep away from him, no matter what, ‘kay? You deserve the worl-AH”</p>
<p>“SHUT UP!” Joker bellowed, raising the butt of the gun ready to strike you again, “I’ve had enough! Time’s up.”</p>
<p>It was then that Harley took you both by surprise. She laughed. “Yeah, it is, Joker. For you. Get ‘im, girls!”</p>
<p>“Wh-” Joker barely had time to react before thick green vines wrapped themselves around his arms and legs, and a whip cracked to knock the gun free of his hand. </p>
<p>“You didn’t really think I’d come alone, did ya?” Harley giggled, pouncing forward the second Joker hit the floor and bringing the bat down hard. It was just out of your line of vision, but you heard the crunch of breaking bone and Joker’s grunt of pain that followed it. </p>
<p>“You hurt one of us, you hurt us all,” came Ivy’s sultry voice as she approached, too, twisting the vines tighter and tighter until Joker was entirely immobile. </p>
<p>“Now. Who’s. The. Dumb. One?” Harley punctuated each word with a swing of the bat. There was no smart reply. Harley straightened, panting. “Take that as a lesson, ‘kay? You come after me or anyone I love ever again and next time I’ll let Ivy turn ya into plant food or something!”</p>
<p>“Mmm, or something. My babies deserve better.”</p>
<p>“Either way,” Catwoman said, finally stepping out of the shadows. “We won’t leave a body behind for the Bats to find.”</p>
<p>Joker didn’t say anything, only groaned weakly.</p>
<p>Catwoman chuckled, “I think that means he understands.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” added Ivy.</p>
<p>Harley had nothing more to say about him and was dropping down to her knees in front of you. “Are you okay? Did he hurt ya?” She asked as she frantically worked the ropes around your wrists loose. </p>
<p>“Nothing a hell of a long nap won’t fix,” you chuckled weakly, flinging your arms around her the moment you could. “Thank you for coming.”</p>
<p>“Always. Anything for my number one boo,” Harley whispered back, pressing your foreheads together. Somewhere off to your side, you heard someone say something about having a rendezvous with the Bat and needing to get Joker up to him, but you didn’t really pay much attention. You only cared about Harley’s arms around you and the numerous soft kisses she was pressing all over your face. “‘M sorry I let him get to ya.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Always knew life with you would have its dangers, and always knew it’d be worth it ‘cause it’d mean getting to share a life with a kooky, fun, wild, passionate, beautiful girl.”</p>
<p>“Awww, you flatter me too much, doll.”</p>
<p>“That’s impossible.”</p>
<p>“Okay, now I’m going to throw up,” Catwoman moaned, “Let’s go, Iv, before the stench of cheese gets any stronger.”</p>
<p>You looked at Harley, both of you attempting to hold back your laughter for a moment. It didn’t last. You caved and collapsed into two giggling messes, curled up around each other on the concrete floor. </p>
<p>You couldn’t ask for more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Bruce Wayne x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "Stand behind me"</p>
<p>Warnings: Canon-typical violence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I never imagined I could hear the same golf story told so many different times,” you whispered in Bruce’s ear as you came up next to him.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>Bruce chuckled around the sip of champagne he was taking, “You’ll get used to it eventually.”</p>
<p>“And how long will that take exactly?”</p>
<p>“I’ll let you know when it happens.” Bruce’s eyes twinkled at your laughter. He picked up a second flute of champagne from a passing waiter, and handed it to you, “Thank you, for joining me tonight. These events can be tedious, and having you here helps.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Anything to get to spend some time with my charming, handsome generous boyfriend,” you said pressing a kiss to his cheek. </p>
<p>“Flattery will get you everywhere.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? What if I said that suit looked really good on you, too, then?”</p>
<p>Turning fully to face you, Bruce wrapped an arm around your waist, “I’d say you were on track for getting a special treat tonight.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, sounds interesting. Guess I’ll stick around and flatter you some more then.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Bruce leaned in to kiss you, smiling softly against your lips. “Have I told you that you look stunning tonight, too?”</p>
<p>“Only three times,” you laughed, “but please, go ahead and tell me again.”</p>
<p>“You look stunning. You outshine everyone else here.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you say stuff like that.”</p>
<p>“I hope not since I don’t intend on ever stopping.”</p>
<p>You smiled and kissed him again. “I suppose we should head back into the fray? After All, their pockets are only as deep as yours.”</p>
<p>Bruce sighed softly, and nodded, “You’re right, though I wish you weren’t.” He took your hand, intending to lead you back out in the main fray of too-rich Gothamites attending the charity gala. </p>
<p>You never got that far.</p>
<p>A gunshot rang out the other side of the room, the screams only muffled by several more as men dressed in black poured into the grand hall, waving their guns and demanding no one try anything. </p>
<p>Bruce’s grip on your hand tightened, “Stand behind me!” he hissed, dragging you so he was completely blocking your body with his own.</p>
<p>“Bruce-”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.”</p>
<p>You nodded, pressing as close as you could to his back. The two of you had been lucky to be in an out of the way corner, no one had come in near you, but it was only a matter of time before they spotted you in the confusion. </p>
<p>“Stay close to me and do as I say.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Bruce started moving you both slowly even farther away from the thugs, and it took you a moment to notice a staff door tucked away a few feet from you. You had no idea if it was a good idea trying to escape, neither of you knew what would be waiting on the other side.</p>
<p>The hallway was empty. Bruce fished something out of his pocket and placed it in his ear, barely sparing you a glance at your confused look. </p>
<p>“Al? There’s been an attack I need you to send the car,” he said to no one. “I’m getting Y/N out and sending them back to you.” He paused and looked at you again, expression a mix of sorrow and love. “Yeah, I know, but I trust them and we don’t have another choice right now. Okay, good.”</p>
<p>“Bruce, wha-”</p>
<p>“Later.”</p>
<p>Bruce pulled you around a corner and brought you face to face with another armed man. He barely had time to raise the weapon before Bruce had him knocked unconscious to the ground and was dismantling the gun with practiced ease. You skidded to a stop, staring dumbly as Bruce tossed the weapon away and reached back to offer you his hand. You’d never seen this side of him before, had no idea he even knew how to fight or handle guns. </p>
<p>He must’ve read your expression, seen the fear and confusion that wasn’t directed at nearly getting shot. “It’ll make sense soon. Please, trust me.”</p>
<p>And despite everything, you did trust him. You took his hand and let him lead you through the rest of the building and out through a fire escape. </p>
<p>As desperate as you were to stop and catch your breath and process everything, it seemed you weren’t destined for any of it yet. The car that rolled down the alley just as you made your exit was one you’d only seen on the news.</p>
<p>It opened as soon as Bruce approached it, and suddenly everything somehow made sense.</p>
<p>“This isn’t how I wanted you to find out,” Bruce said, allowing you to look down at all the equipment that lay inside. </p>
<p>“You’re-”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Bruce was already pulling on the suit. “Get in the car. I’m sending you back to Alfred. We can talk through everything when I’m done here.”</p>
<p>You nodded mutely, not knowing what to say even if you had time, and let Bruce help you into the monster of a vehicle.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you soon, Y/N,” he said before the door shut and the car took off by itself.</p>
<p>When it stopped again and the doors opened, you were in a large cave and Alfred was standing next to you, offering to give you a hand out. He was saying something, but you didn’t hear it, too busy trying to wrap your head around everything that happened and everything that you’d learned within the last few minutes. Yet still, you followed him towards the huge computer that sat at one end of the cave. Footage from inside the hall was pulled up on the screen, and you watched Batman sneak in and pick every thug off one by one at the same time as you heard Bruce’s voice talk Alfred through his plans. </p>
<p>Everything seemed to happen in slow motion but it was over before you could catch your breath, too. </p>
<p>You still had no idea what to think when Bruce arrived back at the cave, cowl tucked under one arm as he approached you slowly. </p>
<p>Of course, you didn’t really need to say anything you realized, meeting him halfway. </p>
<p>“Y/N-”</p>
<p>You flung your arms around him. He caught you. </p>
<p>“I love you,” you whispered, squeezing him.</p>
<p>“I love you too. Are you okay?” He asked quietly.</p>
<p>You pulled back to look at him and smiled. “Yeah. I am now.”</p>
<p>Bruce returned the smile, relief clear on his face. “Then so am I.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kate Kane x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "I want to protect you"</p>
<p>Warnings: Canon-typical violence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><br/></b>Not to sound like a typical spoiled Gotham socialite, but this was categorically the worst, you thought, stomping back and forth across the living room floor. To be left like a sitting duck while a serial killer was on the loose, looking for his next kill, looking for you to kill to be more specific, wasn’t how you usually enjoyed your Saturday nights. True, the complex this ‘safe house’ was in was teeming with Crows waiting to pounce the second said serial killer showed, and Commander Kane had promised you and your parents no harm would come to you, but still. You didn’t like being bait. And you didn’t like being left alone.<b><br/></b></p>
<p>“How are you holding up?” A female voice said from the shadows, making you jump and scream. Batwoman emerged quickly, hands raised, “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?!” You asked, taking a step back when she stepped forward. </p>
<p>“I want to protect you.”</p>
<p>You shook your head, “I have Commander Kane for that.”</p>
<p>“Commander Kane doesn’t even have any idea I’m here. Those cameras the Crows set up in here? They’re currently playing on a loop, and it wasn’t difficult to do. Anyone could do it, including the man trying to hurt you.”</p>
<p>Crossing your arms across your chest, you chewed your lip. “Why should I trust anything you say? My family says you're just another reckless vigilante out doing what you want and thinking you’re above the law and more dangerous than half the criminals running around.”</p>
<p>Batwoman chuckled, “Since when did you ever listen to what your parents said?”</p>
<p>You frowned, “You say that like you know me.”</p>
<p>“Because I do.” Moving slowly, Batwoman removed her cowl and you gasped.</p>
<p>“Kate?”</p>
<p>“Hey, Y/N.”</p>
<p>You stared at your childhood best friend and the woman you’d been getting increasingly closer to since her arrival back in Gotham. “I...I guess that explains all the times you mysteriously disappeared.”</p>
<p>Kate chuckled, “Yeah.” She moved towards you again, and this time you let her. “Let me help keep you safe. This guy is clever, and he’s ruthless, and I love my dad, but the only person I trust to put an end to this is myself. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you and I wasn’t there to stop it.”</p>
<p>She was looking at you so softly, you could feel your heart thundering in your chest. “Okay,” you whispered.</p>
<p>She smiled, “Thank you.” She started to move and put her cowl back on but making a snap decision, you grabbed her wrist.</p>
<p>“Wait,” you whispered, absolutely not thinking about what you were doing when you pulled her in and pressed a kiss to her lips. </p>
<p>Kate kissed back immediately, snaking an arm around your waist to keep you flush to her suit. It was the best kiss you’d ever had.</p>
<p>It was just a shame the looming threat of imminent death was hanging over your head to spoil it. </p>
<p>Kate pulled back and smirked as she masked her face once more, “I’ll let you kiss me again when this bastard is in jail.”</p>
<p>“Only if you keep the suit on.”</p>
<p>“A fan of it, huh? Noted. I’m going to be in the kitchen, waiting. The second he comes in, I’ll be there, okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Thank you, Kate.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” </p>
<p>With that, Kate vanished back into the shadows leaving you by yourself again. Your stomach was still in knots, but now, just knowing Kate was close by made you feel better. There was no one you trusted more, and if she said she’d protect you then she would. You just had to wait for the other shoe to drop.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long. </p>
<p>You were just going into the bathroom when strong arms grabbed you, a gloved hand clamping down over your mouth. “Make a noise and I’ll make this even more painful for you,” a voice growled in your ear as a razor-sharp edge of a knife pressed against your throat, “got it?”</p>
<p>You made a muffled noise of affirmation, not fighting as he dragged back towards the living room. </p>
<p>“Now, how many pieces shall I leave you in for Mommy and Daddy to find?” He asked shoving you down to the floor hard, ignoring your whimper of pain when your head collided with the coffee table. </p>
<p>“Not gonna happen.” He didn’t have time to even act surprised before a Batarang came flying out of the darkness and embedded itself in his knife-wielding hand. He yelled in pain and seconds later a figure came flying over your head and tackled him to the ground. </p>
<p>Pulling yourself away from the scrap, you stayed on the ground as you watched them both fight. He didn’t go down easily, managing to land a few hard blows to Kate’s torso, but she got the upper hand and with a final punch, he went limp under her. </p>
<p>She cuffed him and then she was in front of you, leaning down and offering a hand. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, I think so,” you said quietly, foregoing the hand to just fling yourself at her instead. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Anything for you.” Taking your face in her hands she kissed you again.</p>
<p>You smiled into it, but the kiss was unfortunately short-lived. </p>
<p>The crash of the front door getting kicked in was thunderous. “Ms. Y/L/N? Ms. Y/L/N, are you okay?” Someone shouted, followed by the commotion of a dozen or so boots storming the apartment. </p>
<p>“I have to go,” Kate whispered, “Let me change into something more comfortable and I’ll come back so we can talk, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay.” You stole another quick kiss then Kate running and jumping out the window.</p>
<p>“Ms. Y/L/N?” The voice called again.</p>
<p>“In here!” You shouted back, standing on wobbly legs as a team of Crows came running in, guns at the ready. </p>
<p>“What happened here?” They asked, seeing the man unconscious on the floor. </p>
<p>You grinned, “My Bat in shining armor came.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Harry Wells x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: I'm so in love with you</p>
<p>Warnings: None</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what do you think?” You asked, doing a twirl as you stepped out of the bathroom to show off your outfit to your waiting boyfriend. <b><br/></b></p>
<p>“You look perfect,” Harry said, coming over to you and resting his hands on your hips. “You always do.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” you beamed, leaning in for a kiss. Your own hands ran over the deep blue suit jacket he was wearing, the expensive material soft to the touch, “So do you, though I must say I’m a fan of the suit.”</p>
<p>“Oh? How big a fan?”</p>
<p>You matched his smirk, “I have every intention of showing you. Later.”</p>
<p>“Tease.”</p>
<p>“You love it.”</p>
<p>“Not as much as I love you.”</p>
<p>“Shh!” you giggled, smacking his chest lightly, “Keep that up and we won’t even make it down to dinner!”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t complain.”</p>
<p>“Well, I would! I’m hungry!”</p>
<p>“Mmm, you have worked up quite the appetite the last couple of days.”</p>
<p>“Harrison Wells!” You gasped in mock scandal, “Now who’s the tease?”</p>
<p>“I’ve barely even started,” Harry chuckled, coming in for another kiss.</p>
<p>“You’re awful,” you mumbled against his lips, “Come on before they give away our table.”</p>
<p>Harry let you take his hand in yours, and together you exited the hotel’s penthouse suite. This wasn’t your first Valentine’s with Harry, but it was the first you’d spent together since The Thinker had been defeated, and Harry had gone out of his way to pull out all the stops. He’d managed to secure a long weekend at the nicest hotel Earth-2 had to offer, along with a dinner reservation at its most exclusive restaurant for Valentine’s Day itself. </p>
<p>It lived up to its reputation. The interior was beautiful, decorated in golds and reds, it exuded elegance and extravagance. It was somewhere you’d never even dream of eating normally. Without being on Harry’s arm you would never stand a chance of getting into a place like this, here or on Earth-1. It was a little nerve-wracking.</p>
<p>Harry seemed to pick up on it, noticing the way you were walking a little closer to his body as you were shown to your table, a small one, tucked away in a private area. “Are you okay?” He asked the moment you were left alone by your waiter.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Just feeling a little out of place, I guess.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have to stay. We can go back to our room and order food in.”</p>
<p>You knew Harry’s offer was genuine, that he wouldn’t mind simply upping and leaving despite the effort he went through to get the table. You shook your head anyway, “No. No, I want to stay. I’ve been looking forward to tonight.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, reaching across the table to take hold of your hand and press a kiss to it. “If you change your mind, you only have to say the word.”</p>
<p>“I know, thank you,” you smiled.</p>
<p>He returned it, “For what it’s worth you outshine everyone in this room.”</p>
<p>Cheeks heating, you were saved from any more embarrassment by your waiter returning with a bottle of wine and your menus. </p>
<p>A glass of the very expensive liquor later and the nerves dissipated. Hidden away where you were, it was easy to forget the rest of the restaurant even existed, and the only thing that mattered was the man sitting opposite you. </p>
<p>By the time the two of you left, it was late enough that the restaurant was getting ready to close, yet neither of you was quite ready to retire for the night either, so you ended up walking along an outside path that overlooked the ocean near the hotel.</p>
<p>“This weekend has been amazing, Harry,” you said coming to stop and leaning on the railings to watch the moonlight shimmer across the rippling waves. “I couldn’t have asked for anything better.”</p>
<p>“With all you’ve put up with, not just this past year, but every year we’ve been together, you deserve it. My only regret is not showing you that sooner.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>“It does.” Harry guided you so you were facing each other fully. “I’m so in love with you, and I have been for the longest time. I just never knew how to vocalize it as I should’ve.”</p>
<p>“You never had to. I always knew.”</p>
<p>“You did?”</p>
<p>“Yes. In the way you looked at me, the way you smiled at me, the way you said my name. It was always there.”</p>
<p>“Good...good.” Harry cupped your face, drawing you into a kiss. When he pulled back, you could see the nerves in his eyes. “But now I see things more clearly, I realize you should be told every single day just how special you are, just how much I love you-”</p>
<p>“I don’t-”</p>
<p>“You do. You do, Y/N. And, uh-” Harry looked down, laughing nervously, “I had this big speech in my head, but now we’re here, it wouldn’t do my true feelings justice. So I’m just...I’m just going to come out with it.”</p>
<p>You watched as Harry fumbled with the inner pocket of his jacket until he pulled out a small box. “Harry-”</p>
<p>“Y/N.” Harry dropped down to one knee, releasing a shuddering breath as he opened the box to reveal the diamond ring inside. “Y/N, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>The answer came without a moment's thought. “Yes! Yes, of course!” You said with a laugh. Harry laughed in his own relief, quickly sliding the ring onto your finger. It fit perfectly. </p>
<p>Then he was up on his feet, your arms wrapping around each other. “Thank you,” he whispered. </p>
<p>“No, thank you. You make me so happy, Harry. I love you too, and I always will. No matter what.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled and pressed his forehead to yours. “No matter what.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>